Lips Of An Angel
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: I called it off because I thought my feelings were gone, but baby, I realized it was a mistake to lose you. [oneshot]&[Roxas x Kairi]


**Title: **Lips Of An Angel

**Author:** Sorasgirl333

**Summary:** I called it off because I thought my feelings were gone, but baby, I realized it was a mistake to lose you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, they belong to Square Enix. I don't own the song, that belongs to Hinder. I do own the plot, that for sure belongs to me.

**A/N**: This is kind of a spare of the moment kind of thing that just came to mind randomly after reading something I wrote about a guy over a year ago and listening to a song that I'm really starting to love. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x

"_You can't say you're really leaving me!" An auburn haired 16-year-old girl cried out. Her beautiful blue eyes were rimmed with tears that were threatening to fall onto her soft rosy cheeks. "Why? Please, just please tell me why you're doing this!"_

"_I just don't think it'll work out." A boy, of the same age, with sunburnt blond hair replied quietly. His sapphire colored eyes slowly looked up from the ground to the crying girl in front of him. "... I'm sorry, Kairi." _

"_Roxas..." The girl known as Kairi fell to her knees and cried into her hands. "You said you loved me." She said in almost a whisper. _

"_I-I thought I did. Kairi, please don't hate me. I still really care about you, but I just think we need to move on." Roxas said kneeling down beside his now ex-girlfriend. His hand extended toward her back and softly rubbed it; trying the best he could to comfort her. Her head shot up as she smacked his hand away from her. _

"_I can't believe I ever believed you!" Kairi screamed at him before standing up and running away, leaving Roxas to stand in the grassy park... alone._

-**x**-_x_-**x**-

All of that happened almost a year ago. Kairi had now matured some since then, along with Roxas. The two eventually put aside their differences and befriended each other. However, things would never be the same to them.

Before the duo started to date, they were practically best friends who were inseparable. Once the two became a couple, their friends were all glad to know it was for the better. All that is gone now. The two hang out when their friends hang out all together. Kairi and Roxas hadn't had alone time in what seemed like forever and because of that, they were never able to talk about what even happened that day. Today though, Kairi was determined to get something off her chest to her ex-boyfriend.

"Kairi, are you ready?" A brunette with green eyes asked. Kairi was sitting in the bay window of her friends' apartment; looking out past the foggy windowpane as the rain splashed against it. Her eyes quickly glanced over at her friend.

"Yeah, Olette, I'm ready." Kairi smiled as she got up and walked to the door where Olette was waiting. The two friends walked into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. "So are you ever going to confess to Hayner that you're crushing on him?"

"Ha, yeah right." Olette giggled at her friends question. The redhead stuck her tongue out at the brunette as she smiled. Once they got into the lobby, they walked out into the cool air. Rain drops lightly fell upon them as they headed to the café to meet up with the others.

-**x**-_x_-**x**-

"Hey guys!" Namine waved as the two girls walked into the Palm Tree Café. The two smiled and sat down with Namine, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Hayner and Pence.

"Hey Kai." Sora said putting his arm around her shoulders to hug her. Kairi smiled at her truest best friend. Sora was very similar to Roxas in many ways which is what caused Kairi to consider dating him eventually, after all she trusted him with all she could. They _had _been best friends since they were young. His ocean blue eyes showed a sign of twinkling as he smiled at her.

"Hi Sora." Kairi said as she looked at his sweet features, like his spiky chocolate hair. She loved him but had a deep secret crowding her thoughts lately... well ever since _it _happened.

"So we were called here for something?" Riku said as he stretched back in his chair.

"Yeah, I have something to say to you guys." Roxas smiled.

"Oh, wait! Um, Roxas, can I talk to you really fast in private?" Kairi said quickly. Everyone's eyes glanced at her.

"Hold on, after I tell you everyone my news, then we can talk. Promise." The blonde haired teen compromised, which earned a small nod. Roxas looked over at the blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes next to him and smiled softly. Namine smiled in return and scooted over toward him.

"Well?" Hayner said impatiently before getting a good hit on the shoulder by Olette. "Hey!" He pouted rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, the reason why I had you all come here was because I wanted to let you all know that Namine and I are officially a couple." Roxas finally said. A lot of gasps surrounded the newest couple. Kairi was the most shocked out of them all. The two blondes kissed in front of their friends. Sora looked at Kairi whose hand quickly tightened around his own. When the newest couple pulled out of their kiss; Roxas looked at Kairi. "So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Uh, never mind." She said quietly. The truth was Kairi was hurt. She still had feelings for the blonde haired boy but never let anyone know it. The time they stayed there seemed to last years as the auburn haired girl took in the news.

-**x**-_x_-**x**-

Night time fell and the stars outside were twinkling brightly next to the full moon. Kairi sat at her desk with one light on. It shined on her blank paper as she tapped a pencil on her desk, trying to find the words that were needed to be said. Finally it came to her. The point of her pen touched the paper and started to pour out her feelings.

_Dear Roxas, _

_It's amazing how you can hurt someone so bad with a few simple words and not even know that you did it. I know we're friends and I couldn't be any more pleased with that, but when you told me that you had someone else, the ground beneath me broke and I fell through into endless emotions. I'm happy to see you so happy with her, even if it means I'm left alone. My fragile heart shattered into a million pieces because of you and it's funny how I still manage to love you with every single piece. When night falls over us and the stars dance around happily, I pray to God to give me the chance to show you my true feelings toward you without ruining our friendship and the relationship that you have with her. That chance unfortunately will probably never come. As I lay in bed, gazing blankly at the ceiling of my room, I think of your smiling face. I laugh at how silly you are sometimes. You still make me smile and cry at the same time. I don't want to hurt you or let you go. But I have to move on but I'll leave part of my heart with you. I will continue to dream that one day you'll finally realize me the way I realized my love for you. I want to let you know that I love you... no matter what I always will. I'll always be here for you. I'll catch you when you fall. Until then you'll still amaze me. _

_Love, Kairi_

The 17-year-old looked down at her note and sighed. This would have to do. She looked at her clock to see that it was a little past 10. Kairi stood up, folding her note and grabbed her coat and put in onto her small framed body.

She quietly walked down the stairs and placed her hand on the doorknob. Kairi knew she had to have Roxas see this letter. It was important. Her hand tightened around the metal knob and turned it carefully. She slipped out the front door without her parents knowing their daughter left.

It was still bright with stars outside. The air was a little chilly from the rainstorm they had earlier, but it was bearable. Not many houses had their lights on any more and there wasn't any traces of any more souls, besides Kairi's, outside. The teenage girl made her way down the quiet sidewalks to Roxas's house which was a few streets down.

Finally after a number of minutes of silence, she made it to his two story home. Roxas's parents were away for the weekend for their anniversary. Taking steady steps, she walked up to his door and placed the note on his doormat. She swallowed hard as she backed away from his house. This was it, when he's to wake the next morning, he'll find the note of Kairi's feelings.

-**x**-_x_-**x**-

The next day came around with the sun shining brightly and birds chirping. Roxas walked downstairs after getting ready and opened the front door. His eyes looked down to see a white piece of paper on his welcome mat. He extended his arm toward it and picked it up. Roxas curiously unfolded the letter and read the words printed on it. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Hey Roxas!" A girl's voice said happily. Roxas looked up to see his girlfriend, Namine. He smiled sadly. Roxas did have feelings for her, but realized after reading Kairi's letter if he ever stopped loving Kairi in the first place.

"Hi Namine." He said as he stepped aside for the blonde to walk inside. The two walked together in the livingroom and sat on the couch.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Namine's sky blue eyes twinkled at Roxas.

"Um, I don't care. It's up to you." The teenage boy replied going to go make popcorn, thinking of the letter inside his pocket.

-**x**-_x_-**x**-

It was starting to become nightfall on the islands. Namine was cuddled up to Roxas as they watched another movie after a couple games and internet time. Roxas kissed the top of Namine's head but then realized he thought it was Kairi. He quickly shook his head when the phone rang.

"Um, I'll be right back." Roxas said as Namine lifted herself up. He stood up and walked into the next room where the phone was. "Hello?"

"Roxas." Kairi's voice called from the other line. She sniffled a little.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Roxas sat down at the desk where the phone was and looked at the pictures that were on there.

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

"I-I just miss you..." She said quietly. Roxas's hand moved some of the pictures around and found the one of him and Kairi.

"I miss you too." He replied in a whisper.

"I'm glad to hear that..." She replied with a smile he couldn't see. "So...what are you doing?"

"I'm just watching a movie with Namine."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

"Did you get my note?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't know you still had feelings for me. I thought you hated me after I broke up with you." Roxas said staring at the picture of him and Kairi. He heard her sigh on the other line.

"I never hated you, Roxas." Kairi said. It fell quiet for a little bit. "So, um, oddly enough, I had a dream about you last night. It was of me and you getting together. Silly, huh?"

"No," The blond laughed lightly. "I had the same dream."

"Hey Kairi! Come on, let's go watch that movie!" Roxas heard Sora's voice in the background.

"I will in a bit." The blue-eyed girl called back to him.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

"Are you two dating?" Roxas asked sadly.

"Yeah, he asked me out this afternoon." Kairi answered. "I think we should get together tomorrow and maybe catch up."

"That sounds like a plan."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

"I better get back to the movie before Sora gets suspicious."

"Same here. I shouldn't keep Namine waiting."

"Well, I"ll see you tomorrow, Roxas."

"See you tomorrow, Kairi."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

"Goodbye." Kairi said.

"Bye." Roxas hung up the phone with a sigh. He stood up to see Namine sitting on the couch watching the movie in the dark. Roxas sat down next to her and smiled softly. She kissed his cheek and snuggled against him again.

_  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late_

x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x

**A/N**: Geez, okay, not my best work but I thought it was kinda good. I really like that song and that letter Kairi wrote was the exact letter I wrote _about_ (not to) a guy I liked a lot last year. So yeah, anyway... reviews would be fantastic... flamers will be chased by an angry mob. Thanks for reading!

Dear Diary 2 story update: I don't know when I'll update... I need inspiration so I have to wait until school starts to get my writing flow again (school starts Monday for me).

Alluring Beauty story update: It's been updated for a while but I haven't gotten that many reviews... not many reviews equals not very fast updates.

Living In The Shadows story update: More then likely wont be updated for a long while.


End file.
